1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to emergency alarm systems and, more particularly, to an emergency alarm system effective for backing up lifesaving in an architectural structure under emergency conditions.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2003-308585 discloses a disaster alarm device that includes a case, mountable on an architectural structure or equipment thereof, which accommodates therein a disaster sensing unit of at least one kind operative to output a detection signal when sensing a disaster of a predetermined kind, and an alarm unit started up in response to the detection signal outputted from the disaster sensing unit and operative to inform a location of installed properties for emergency, which is preliminarily prepared against disasters, in the form of an optical signal or a voice message.